1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to smart home technology, and particularly to a smart gateway, a smart home system, and a smart controlling method for controlling home appliances and devices of the smart home system.
2. Description of Related Art
Smart home technology is popular. With this technology, all home devices in a house are connected to a smart home network system, so as to be controlled in unison, allowing a user to easily control the home devices from anywhere in the house. Most home appliances or devices need to be coupled to a special controller, which is complicated. However, it is problematic for the smart home network system to automatically control the home devices according to the changing habits and preferences of the user.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.